Tabletop games are games that are played on the top of a table or some other flat surface, for example, board games, dice games and card games. One such typical tabletop game, known as sharpshooter, involves a single target placed at one edge of a table. The object of the game is for the players to “shoot” or flick a marble using a Popsicle® type stick at the target to earn points. The game is described by the Walt Disney Company through the on-line division called Spoonful®.
Another typical tabletop game involves two soccer goals placed at opposite sides of a table. The object of the game is for each player to “kick” a paper ball across the table toward his/her opponent's goal, using only his/her fingers, to score on their opponent. The game is described by the Walt Disney Company through the on-line division called Spoonful®.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,523 (A. H. Revell) describes a tabletop game. The object of the game is to land as many cards as possible within the receptacle by sailing or gliding the cards through the air over a distance. The receptacle is formed by bending a flexible material into a cylindrical form and attaching the ends together. The upper edge of the receptacle is convex or conical such that when the receptacle is set up as a target the rear wall serves as a deflector for the cards thrown to the receptacle. Unfortunately, the game described in the Revell reference does not provide a device for launching projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,703 (Wong) describes a projectile-target game of skill. The Wong reference discloses a tabletop game including a container or cup, a game board, a game piece, and a ball or some other projectile. The game piece is a flexible slat with a central spring and a bail. A ball may be placed into the bail of the game piece so that when the slat is flicked, the ball is propelled toward the upright cup/board assembly. Alternatively, the game piece may be used to swat a ball toward the cup/board assembly on its side. Unfortunately, the container of the game cannot be disassembled and can become easily deformed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,385 (Fitzpatrick et al.) describes a sports board game including a rotatable platform and a plurality of interchangeable game boards. The game also includes game pieces and goals around the perimeter of the game board. The game pieces can be slid or launched. To launch the game pieces, portable slotted ramps are provided. Unfortunately, the game disclosed in Fitzpatrick is complex and bulky.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a tabletop game that features targets which are lightweight, easy to maneuver, assemble and disassemble, at least one lightweight disc, and a lightweight device for launching or sliding the at least one lightweight disc into the lightweight targets.